


Jafar/Prince Adam Drabbles

by notmyyacht



Category: Aladdin (2019), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blind Date, Drabble Collection, Ghosts, Hook-Up, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, Snow Queen AU, Spies & Secret Agents, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: What the title says. This is just a collection of quick fic prompts I did on tumblr
Relationships: Adam/Jafar (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Blind Date AU

**Author's Note:**

> All of these so far are prompts where people gave me an AU setting and I wrote a 3-sentence fic for it. If I write any more short fics for them, I'll probably stick those here too =D Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Thank you [pigsinablanketfort](https://pigsinablanketfort.tumblr.com/) for this prompt!

This was the part that Adam dreaded the most with these sorts of dates. Would he see this man, with whom he just had a great night with, ever again? Jafar leaned in for a kiss; so that was a yes.


	2. Strangers that Hook Up AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [pigsinablanketfort](https://pigsinablanketfort.tumblr.com/) for this prompt!

Jafar isn’t sure if it’s the music thumping in the other room of the party or his own pulse as Whatshisname slides his hand down the front of his jeans. He groans because _fuck_ it’s been far too long and the blond pretty boy isn’t wasting any time. Jafar pulls him in for a kiss as a thank you, he really needed this.


	3. Pacific Rim AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [thenightisfullofangels](https://thenightisfullofangels.tumblr.com/) for this prompt!

Adam always compared the neutral handshake to that first big drop of a roller coaster; only, instead of the thrill of his stomach falling out from under him, he would be rushed by a plethora of thoughts, memories, and emotions, of which Jafar had more than his negative fair share. Still, Adam let the familiar images and feelings wash over him as he felt Jafar do the same. As they settled in the drift, a thought crossed his mind only for the briefest of moments (or was it Jafar’s mind?): _This is home._


	4. Snow Queen AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [thenightisfullofangels](https://thenightisfullofangels.tumblr.com/) for this prompt!

“There are splinters in your eyes,” The Ice King observed as they rode in his sleigh. Jafar shivered, whether from the cold of winter or from the icy blue gaze, he wasn’t sure. The King smirked and slipped an arm around Jafar’s shoulders, bringing him closer, and allowing him to share the warmth the furs brought them; soon Jafar stopped shivering, deciding that this wasn’t so terrible.


	5. Vampire AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [thenightisfullofangels](https://thenightisfullofangels.tumblr.com/) for this prompt!

Adam was transfixed by those dark eyes as they bore into him, like they could see into his soul and they judged every penny he spent, every cold word he had ever said to his staff. This stranger at the door had asked for entrance and he was so beautiful, how could Adam have said no? The stranger gently turned Adam’s head, exposing his throat to him, before leaning in; there was only a sharp prick and then darkness, but even still, Adam had no regrets to let the beautiful stranger in.


	6. Pirates AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon for sending me this prompt!

“Walk the plank!” squawked Iago where he sat on Captain Jafar’s shoulder; while Jafar wanted to tell him to shut up, he had to admit, the horrified look on Adam’s face was priceless. Attacking this transport ship had gone much better than Jafar had anticipated with a navy port nearby, and capturing the pretty prince came with possibilities; possibilities like ransom money or… perhaps with the right persuasion, a new crew member.  
“Take him to the brig!” Jafar commanded with a smirk; oh yes, they were going to have a lot of fun, he and Adam.


	7. Haunted AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon for sending me this prompt!

Adam drew the line at watching Jafar bathe; watching him all the time was probably creepy enough, but it wasn’t like he could tell him he was there and the best he could do was knock something off a shelf or table. 

“Yes,” Adam would say to an oblivious Jafar, “I’m here, please see me… please… I love you.” 

But Jafar did not hear him or see the sad spirit that occupied the old house; instead, he merely picked up the book, dusted it off, then replaced it on the shelf.


	8. Spy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you pigsinablanketfort for sending me this prompt! =D i'm sorry it's basically that scene in Spy Kids

Jafar knew this was dangerous. This was his target after all and having lunch with your target, who you were also the target of, wasn’t exactly stealthy. Still, Jafar decided it was worth it as he raised his glass of champagne to Adam, who was seated on the other side of the room and proceeded to do the same with a wide grin.


	9. Rival Musicians AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you pigsinablanketfort for sending me the prompt!

Adam folded his arms across his chest in simmering fury as he watched Jafar work his magic he dragged his bow across the strings. And he was  _ damn good _ , Adam would give him that, but it wasn’t fair; he had been working towards this audition for weeks, and now here was the guy Adam had had that one night stand with last month, and he was winning over everyone in the room. When Jafar finished, he bowed, then made direct eye contact with Adam at the back of the room and smirked.


	10. Professors in Rival Departments AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon who sent this prompt!

It took several years working at this university to realize _ precisely  _ why the history and english departments hated each other's guts; and that discovery came in the form of newcomer Dr. Adam Rose, an infuriating, Shakespeare-loving, vain bastard who thought he was too good for this school. 

One day after an evening class, Jafar strode right into Adam’s classroom to tell him exactly what he thought of him. He never got the words out; instead of speaking, seconds after he got right in Adam’s face, their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://gavotteangel.tumblr.com/) if you want to prompt me!


End file.
